


Plaything

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: The prequel to Training as requested by VaasFan90, detailing how Vaas the Rakyat warrior fell into Hoyt's clutches.





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VaasFan90](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VaasFan90).



Vaas was lost. Not lost in the woods, he knew the Rook Islands better than anyone, but lost in his head. His whole life, he’d been training to be a warrior. To be the warrior. The hero of the Rakyat, the saviour who would end the piracy and corruption on the Island. He was doing it for his adopted sister, Citra. He’d even killed his own parents when she told him they were abusing her. He’d done everything for her. He got the tatau, killed, killed, killed so many for her, drawn in by her sweet words. He wanted to be her saviour. He wanted her to love him. He wanted to be a family. But it had all gone wrong.

He’d just received the final piece of the tatau when Citra had dropped the bomb.

“Now…take me. Fill me with your love, and our child, the perfect warrior, will lead the Rakyat.” 

He couldn’t. He didn’t love her like that. He ran, he ran far away, and now he was in the woods, knowing exactly where he was but feeling lost. What did he do now? His whole life had been trying to become the hero of the Rakyat. He couldn’t go back to his home now. Citra had taken over, become the leader of the Rakyat without him realizing. She would never let him back, and he would never go back. If he went back, he would be poisoned by her words again. He couldn’t let that happen. 

“It’s a bit late for a stroll in the woods, ain’t it?” Vaas whipped around, hands poised to attack or defend as he had no weapon, and was met with a man in a suit.

“...You are looking a bit out of place yourself, amigo,” Vaas said uncertainly. Men in suits were not a common occurrence here, and certainly not ones with accents from...wherever that accent was from.

“Yes, well, I’ve heard that the Rook Islands are a lovely place to vacation.” Vaas’s eyebrow twitched; he didn’t like hearing his home referred to like a resort. The strange man seemed to read his mind, because he raised a hand as if to placate Vaas.

“Oh, I’m not some ignorant tourist, I’ve done a lot of research on the islands here. You are Vaas Montenegro, the resident warrior hero on the island, correct? Although, judging by the way you’re out for a stroll at this time of night, I’m going to take an educated guess and say that you’re now the ex-resident warrior hero on the island, am I right?” Vaas glowered at the man, but he couldn’t contradict him.

“Right. Now, you have no place to stay for the evening, and in these woods I hear going without shelter is deadly. I can offer you a place to stay, but I want something in return.”

“And what exactly is it you want in return?” Vaas asked warily.

“I’d like for you to tell me what happened for the resident warrior hero to become the ex-resident warrior hero. I’m curious, is all.”

“It’s none of your fucking business.”

“Perhaps not, but I have a vested interest in this island. I just want to know about your life here on the island. I want to get to know the culture. I realize that I’m a foreigner here, and I’d like to...be less of an ignorant tourist.”

“Why you want to stay here so much, huh?”

“I have a business deal with the leader of the Rakyat...Didn’t you know that?” That wild guess struck a chord with Vaas; his brows furrowed.

“No. No, I did not fucking know that.” Damn that Citra, how long had she been making deals behind his back?! Hoyt shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Must’ve gotten in touch with them after you left.” Vaas sighed.

“Where is it we are staying?”

“A little island not far from here. It’s not officially part of the Rook Islands, but it’s close enough that I can come over for meetings. So, will you come and tell me everything I want to know?”

“...I do not have much of a fucking choice, do I?” It was dark, and the wild animals would be out to hunt any minute. Hoyt beamed.

“Excellent!” Ex-hero of the Rakyat though he may have been, this man was clearly well-toned, and Hoyt needed someone on his side he could manipulate, a way to find out the Rakyat’s deepest secrets and get a foothold here. Nobody cared about these little islands, so nobody would look for a human trafficking ring here. It was perfect, if he could get Vaas to tell him a good place to set up shop. After that...well, Hoyt wanted to see Vaas put that mouth to better use than vulgar curse words.


End file.
